


Raven Branwen不会哀悼任何人

by GhastlyDream



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream
Summary: *Raven中心，主要是Raven和Vernal。*存在捏造和自我臆测。
Relationships: Raven Branwen & Vernal





	Raven Branwen不会哀悼任何人

**Author's Note:**

> *Raven中心，主要是Raven和Vernal。  
> *存在捏造和自我臆测。

《Raven Branwen不会哀悼任何人》

Raven Branwen不会哀悼任何生命的逝去。她崇尚丛林法则，弱肉强食才是这个世界的本质，无论人类如何用爱等苍白无力的词汇去渲染这庞大的丛林，归根结底，人并不是多么渴望温暖的生物。相反，他们冲天的戾气相比任何一种野兽都有过之而无不及。只有厮杀是永存在他们血液里的东西。  
对她而言，弱者死在强者的爪下是再自然不过的事情，任何人都逃脱不了大自然优胜劣汰的完美机制。为被杀的死者哀悼，在Raven看来既是浪费时间，又是对死者的亵渎——不够强大并不是他或她的错。  
很多人说她冷酷，包括她的弟弟Qrow Branwen。某些彻夜难眠的时刻，她睁着她那红得殷切的双眸，会想到如果她不是两人中的姐姐，说不定就不是今日这般极端冷酷的性格。然后她笑笑，试图摆脱这些软弱的念头。从懂事起她就时刻有着身为长女的意识，尽管并没有人要求她，但她明白自己必须比弟弟更努力，付出得更多，而她也有责任保护弟弟不让他受伤。在信标的那些泡影般的日子里，无论是日常训练，还是执行任务，她总是下意识地把Qrow护在身后，这招致了Qrow没完没了的抱怨与Tai和Summer善意的调侃。  
Tai和Summer……当她想到Qrow的时候，很难不连带着想起这两个曾经的队友。他们四人可是史上最酷的小队啊，Stark（STRQ）——名为荒凉，实为炽热，他们周身的烈焰能让大地化为一片荒芜。  
尤其前者还是她爱过的人。是的，即使冷酷如Raven，也体验过爱情的轇轕。与Tai相爱的日子像在啜饮注满蜂蜜的酒水，她每日每夜都能感到身体深处缠绵的绞痛。那是快乐的痛，她头一次知道疼痛竟能如此甜美——直到她发现自己怀孕。  
那时她犹如被闪电劈成两半。她不想要孩子，尽管从未明确地将这一点告知Tai，但她一直以来都很谨慎地做着各种防护措施。然而意外还是发生了。这也让她本就与常人大相径庭的爱情观更加地扭曲——她颓丧地发现，先前她以为来自心的东西，其实来自别的器官。有了这样的想法之后，她开始难以忍受与Tai的爱情。Ozpin的真面目这时简直成了强有力的助推剂，她在生下Yang以后就远远地逃离了Tai，也逃离了仍相信着Ozpin的Tai的愚蠢。  
她当然知道Summer在这之后嫁给Tai并生下Ruby的事情。她并不觉得自己被背叛，原本就是她自己选择了逃离，不如说她对于Yang有Summer照顾暗地里松了口气。但是Summer在一次任务中死了。Raven因此更加无法原谅Ozpin，虽然她从未正视过自己那些不合乎理智与逻辑的心情，但在潜意识中，她一直认为是Ozpin杀了Summer。  
自然，Raven没有为Summer哀悼。得知她的死讯时Raven确实很难过，第二天醒来时还发现脸颊上有未干的泪痕，但也仅限如此了。Raven Branwen的行动力永远都那么迅猛，不会因任何人改变。她不会浪费时间哀悼一个已经不在世上的人。她是部落的领袖，她还有很多事情要做。

Raven Branwen是个聪明强大的女人。她很懂要如何保护自己，当她发现自己成了春之少女时，她首先想的是要如何隐瞒这个身份。没有费多大劲她就想到了，如果想让别人发现不了自己春之少女的身份，只要让他们以为另一个人是春之少女就可以了。Vernal便是那“另一个人”。  
那女孩是天生的战士，Raven第一次见她时就对此无比确定。而她并未让自己失望。当然，这要归功于那些严苛的训练与惩罚。Raven曾经禁止人们把Vernal看作她的养女，但即使她不这样做，部落里也不会有人认为Raven把Vernal当养女看——他们都认为Raven只是在培养一个武器，类似于在石头上磨剑，使之更为锋利。Raven对他们的想法感到很满意。  
Vernal在她的鞭笞与呵叱下长大。这个天生散发野性的女孩并没有所谓的童年或是少女时代，除了刚出生的那几年，她的人生几乎就是在累累伤痕中走过的。她的皮肤没有一点儿女孩应有的细嫩，随着年龄的增长愈发粗糙。她长到十多岁，肌肤黝黑，头发短得像男孩儿，却正好衬出她那双如孔雀羽毛般湛蓝的眸子。这种美是隐藏而含蓄的，在某些特定的时刻惊为天人。  
需要说明的是，Vernal从不憎恨Raven。其实这件事本不需要特地说明——对我们这些在温室中长大的花朵来说，Raven的所作所为无疑让人憎恶，可对Vernal来说，Raven是她仅知的母亲，给她一席之地与相应的温饱。甚至那些严苛的训练也是一种不可多得的馈赠，让她变得越来越强。她尊敬Raven，并且是奉为真理的那种尊敬。Raven有时会庆幸Vernal不是自己的女儿，如果换了Yang，她大概下不去那个手，而Yang也会因她偶然的心软生出叛逆的性格。古往今来的母女，大抵如此。  
就这样，Vernal成了她的替身，被冠以春之少女的名字。  
很久以后Raven终于承认，她当年多少是有把Vernal当女儿看的。其实她早该明白这一点——从她禁止部落说Vernal是她的养女那一刻起就该明白。正因她从未对Yang尽过母亲的义务，所以才会在Vernal身上有所弥补。Vernal与Yang年龄相仿，Raven有这样的想法再自然不过，只是她不允许自己察觉罢了。其实她并不似自己想象中那般只知道摧残Vernal的身体，她也曾心疼地给那女孩上药，也曾有意无意地满足那女孩微小的心愿，也曾在生出软弱念头时让那女孩聆听。这也是Vernal愿意为她而死的重要理由。  
至于Vernal是否教会了Raven如何去爱自己的女儿，我们不得而知。  
但我们有眼睛，我们可以去看；我们有耳朵，我们可以去听。因此我们知道，Raven与Cinder结盟，要与包括Yang在内的Ozpin那方为敌后，与Vernal有过如下对话——  
“可是你的女儿不是也会出现在那里吗？”  
“我警告过她的。”  
而这又能说明什么呢？我们仍旧不得而知。

Raven Branwen不会哀悼任何人。  
她冷冷地听着Cinder用如同蛇类吐芯子般的声音对Vernal说话。你应该感到荣幸——秋之少女面带阴险的笑容如是说。而Vernal平静地回答，春之少女的名字不过是个负担。Cinder于是把脸转向Raven，语气仍是那么诡谲：Raven，教导有方啊。Raven没有理睬她，但她对Vernal刚才的话语感到了小小的震撼。是因为没想到Vernal如此认为吗？还是因为她说出了自己的心里话呢？可是，Raven的心里话又是什么呢？  
细碎的金黄色花瓣在不可知的作用下翩跹，在这个冰冷的密室制造出一个绮丽的春天。Vernal少见地微微睁大她那双孔雀蓝的眼睛，伸出手去接飘零的花瓣。一片花落入她的手心，轻轻覆盖在上方，花瓣边缘似乎浸染了一圈光辉，使得它看上去不那么真实。此时的Vernal看上去也不过是个普通的少女，会为这违反常理的景象感到惊奇。她隐藏的美在这时显现出来，惊为天人。Raven的内心五味杂陈。  
Cinder不怀好意的揶揄打破了这美好的一幕。Vernal瞪了她一眼，最终还是遵从她的指示慢慢走向前方那扇金色的门，并将手放了上去。  
之后的事情无需多言。Cinder冰封了Raven，袭击Vernal，将手插入Vernal腹内寻找春之少女的力量无果。这时Raven解除冰封，眼睛绽放出两抹烈焰，告诉Cinder自己才是春之少女。  
紧接着便是春与秋的生死之战。  
“为了得到力量，你把自己变成了怪物。”看到Cinder的戮兽手臂时她说。  
“你有什么资格说我？”Cinder嘶吼道，手臂扼住Raven。  
或许吧，Raven想，或许我已经跟怪物没什么区别了。不过即使如此，也是比你强的怪物。  
因为此时此刻，我不是一个人。  
Cinder怎么都想不到垂死的Vernal竟凭着最后一丝力气，将武器击中了她。她低估了Vernal的意志，也低估了为了Raven，Vernal会做到何种地步。  
Raven Branwen不会哀悼任何人。  
解决掉Cinder以后，Raven走到了Vernal的尸体旁。垂死一击耗尽了她的生命力，她美丽的湛蓝双眼已经失去了最后一丝光亮。Raven不知怎的想起了方才她接住的花瓣，在她的手心里，边缘银白的光辉显得格外虚幻。那仅仅是数分钟前的事情，那时她还活着，脸上难得露出普通少女般的惊奇。仅仅数分钟后，她就死了。  
“谢谢你，Vernal。”  
Raven俯下身，替女孩合上了双目。  
Raven怎么会没有料到这是个骗局？她很清楚Cinder必然觊觎着春之少女的力量，即使如此，她还是让Vernal去送死——替身原本就要代替真正的春之少女死去。这并非不在她的计划之中。  
她的脚步没有停下，直直朝着眼前金色的门走去。她的时间不多。她必须抓紧每一分每一秒。  
Raven Branwen不会哀悼任何人。  
金黄的花瓣仍在飘舞，Raven感到自己的头发似乎也在这不明的作用下轻轻地摇曳着。就在不久之前，站在这个位置的还是Vernal。Raven不知道自己此刻是怎样的表情。她排除杂念，将手覆在金色的门上，然后看着冰蓝色在门上逐渐描绘出精致的刻痕，构成几朵巨大的湛蓝玫瑰。  
门破碎开来，轰然倒下。Raven对着眼前不可思议的沙漠景象，不禁稍微睁大了眼睛。  
这时，她的身后传来响声。某种熟悉的气息在空气中扩散，她眉头一皱，迅速地转身，然后就对上了Yang带着怒气的脸庞。  
在看到女儿澄澈的紫瞳的那一瞬间，Raven Branwen在心中为死者哀悼了短暂的一秒。

END


End file.
